As Luck Would Have It
by Kiera Kaitou
Summary: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, SetoJounouchi. Its a freezing cold outside when Jounouchi's father decides to kick him out for the night. Normally this would'nt be a problem, but tonight was Christmas Eve. Jounouchi finds himself slowly freezing to death as he falls


Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters.

A/N: Shounen ai, Possible OOC, Fluff, One-Shot, Jounouchi POV

Parings: Seto/Jounouchi

Rating: K+ (for Shounen ai and mild swearing)

!&!&!&!

As Luck Would Have It

!&!&!&!  


It was cold.

A bitter cold.

The sky was pitch black as tiny snowflakes silently fluttered down from the sky, gently landing on the solid ground below. Although snow and cold were quite common this time of year, tonight was unlike any other night before. Merely stepping into its freezing depths instantly made your whole body numb.

And tonight, as it so happened, was the night that my father (who had come home drunk with a lady friend in hand) promptly decided that I was to spend the night outside. With no concern for me, he roughly handed me five dollars, shoved me outside and loudly shut the door behind him.

I sighed as I heard the door lock.

"Wonderful. . ." I muttered to myself, my voice full of disdain.

I looked around observing the deserted streets as I rubbed my arms trying to keep some warmth inside of them.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem. I'd usually just go over to Yugi's or something. . .

But as luck would have it. . . Today was Christmas Eve.

There was no way that I would randomly barge into one of my friends houses tonight, the night that's supposed to be spent with family.

I sighed once again as I began walking away from the rundown apartment complex. I silently took the five dollar bill out of my pocket, studied it, and promptly stuffed it back in. It wouldn't be unlike my father to give me fake money, he has done it numerous times before.

I wrapped my arms around my body as I continued down the quiet street. I found myself wishing that he would have at least let me grab a jacket before throwing me out in the cold.

I could visibly see my breath as I spoke.

"Father of the year strikes again." I said sarcastically, inwardly laughing to myself.

Since it was so late out it was doubtful that any store would be open, not to mention the fact that it _was_ Christmas Eve. So there was little chance of me finding anyplace warm to sleep. . .

Not that five dollars would get me very far anyway.

I looked up at the sky, exasperated, letting the tiny snowflakes land on my face.

I have never really been sure of anything in my life. . . But if there was one thing I was sure of now, is that its damn cold out and I'm shit out of luck.

I wondered around for about an hour, finding myself growing more cold by the second.

I coughed into my freezing hand as I slowly sat down on the curb of the road. I wrapped myself around my legs, fruitlessly trying to keep what remaining heat I had inside my body.

"Damn. . ." I whispered as I shivered uncontrollably.

There wasn't a soul out on the road and there were no shops open. It was probably around 1 am and I was sure it wasn't going to be getting any warmer anytime soon.

"Damn!" I said again, letting anger seep through my voice.

What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?

I could die out here!

My mind paused.

I _could _really die out here. . .

I closed my eyes, resting my head on my knees. For once in my life I felt kinda helpless. . .

I was stuck outside on Christmas Eve, freezing cold without a jacket. I should have gone to Yugi's when I first got kicked out. . .

I know that he'd much rather me interrupt his Christmas Eve then to wake up and have me dead.

I opened my eyes slowly, vaguely thinking that I should get up and walk to his house. Closing my eyes again I found that I didn't have the strength to keep my eyes open, let alone walk the four blocks to his house. . .

I let my mind wonder as I noticed that I barely felt cold anymore. . . In fact, I could barely feel my body.

A flash of Yugi's face came to mind as I remembered a question that he had asked me a few days ago.

I laughed inwardly, finding the memory oddly ironic.

He had asked: "If you were to find out that you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do before you die? Is there anything you would regret not doing?"

It was an innocent question. Something that only Yugi would randomly think about. And at the time I had shrugged it off, not really thinking in to it. . .

Because it seemed that every time I thought about something I wanted to do, or something I'd regret not doing. . .

Unwanted thoughts would always come to mind.

But now the situation was different.

My mind was flooded with thoughts of only one thing, the only person who I can honestly say that I am _truly_ in love with.

And the only person that can never know of these feelings.

Only two words remained in my mind as I felt my consciousness fade into oblivion.

The name of the man I silently loved.

The single person who has captured my dreams and my heart.

The one. . .

The only. . .

Seto Kaiba.

!&!&!&!

I felt myself gradually awake, momentarily forgetting about the nights events.

Slowly opening my eyes I was greeted with complete darkness.

I turned over to my side and pulled the covers up to my chin. I had never remembered my bed being this warm before.

A faint smile graced my lips as I gently closed my eyes, instantly feeling myself drift back to sleep.

Wait. . .

Warmth?

I opened my eyes as I sat up quickly.

That's right. . .

The last thing I remember was sitting on the curb of the road freezing my ass off. . .

I looked around, letting my eyes adjust.

I was in a decent sized room with a nightstand right next to the bed. I glanced at the digital clock that was sitting on top of it.

3:00am.

I continued to look around, finding what looked to be a chair and a dresser sitting across the room.

I got up off the bed and headed toward the door.

I guess someone had found me sitting on the road. . .

But who?

I reached out to open the door just as someone opened it to come into the room.

"Oof!" I muttered as I walked into the person who had opened the door. A familiar smell surrounded me as I quickly backed away from the person uttering my apologies.

My mind started to panic as I registered who that smell belonged to. . .

It was the same cologne the _he_ always wore.

Seto Kaiba.

I remember always 'accidentally' brushing up against him just to be able to smell the heavenly smell that is Kaiba.

I slowly looked up, my fears confirmed, staring straight into the cerulean blue eyes that only he could possess.

"Kaiba!" I said in slight mock surprise.

He smirked.

"Is that any way to treat your savior mutt?" He asked, as cocky as ever.

"Savior?" I asked, more to myself that him, as the realization that Kaiba was indeed the one who had saved me sunk in.

"Your lucky I was late getting off work. . ." The brunet said as he reached for the light switch.

I winced slightly as the brightness momentarily blinded me. Then, walking past me over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of dark blue silk pajama pants and a matching shirt.

"Put these on."

"Huh?" I asked as he tossed the pajamas to me. I felt the cool feeling of the silk against my skin as I realized that I had nothing but my boxers on. I blushed slightly as I looked up at Kaiba quizzically.

"Your clothes were soaked from the snow." He said in his matter of facility voice.

"Oh. . ." I said as I began to dress, my eyes avoiding Kaiba's. I felt oddly embarrassed for some reason.

"Thanks. . ." I said quietly as I buttoned up the navy shirt.

The brown haired mans eyes widened slightly before abruptly shrugging the apology off.

"What the hell were you doing out in this weather anyway mutt?" Kaiba asked, his tone slightly friendlier than normal.

I stared at the ground, tiredness flowing through my body. I briefly wondered why Kaiba was being so nice and how I should answer his question.

Should I tell him the truth?

Put on my normal defensive attitude?

I sighed feeling as if I didn't have enough energy to argue right now.

"My father kicked me out for the night." I said weakly, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. "He sometimes does that. . ."

I avoided the CEO's eyes, vaguely thinking that I should sit down. My world started to spin as I closed my eyes. I could hear the stifled foot steps in my direction and a muffled "Jounouchi!" before my world once again went black.

!&!&!&!

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling slightly cold, as I looked at the clock by the bed.

3:47am

I groaned slightly as I tried to sit up, only to feel myself being pushed back down. I looked up to see a gorgeous pair of cerulean eyes staring down at me.

"Kaiba?" I asked quietly, my voice sounding kinder than I wanted it to.

"You have a fever mutt, you need to rest." He said, the usual malice gone from his voice.

"I'm fine." I said as I once again tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. I glared weakly at the brown haired man, accepting that fact that he wasn't going to let me get up.

Once satisfied that I was not going to try it again, the CEO reached into a bowl of ice water that I had failed to notice before and rang out the cloth that was soaking inside. He then gently pushed back my bangs to place the cold cloth on my forehead.

I felt my body tingle as his fingers gently brushed against my skin.

I closed my eyes.

This was like a sweet dream. I was being taken care of by the one person I secretly loved. I was in his house surrounded by his sent. For a moment I thought that this must be a dream, there is no way that this could actually happen. The Seto Kaiba that I knew hated me, never once has he shown any kindness to anyone except his little brother. . .

But then I felt him grasp my hand within his own, incasing it in his warmth. No dream could feel so good. . . So warm. . .

I re-opened my eyes to look at him, my face full of confusion.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked weakly, almost afraid of his answer.

I waited patiently for his response, my eyes never leaving his seemingly delicate face.

He looked away from me, his mind far off. I found myself wondering if his skin was as soft to touch as it looked or if his lips were as sweet as I had imagined.

But none of my questions were answered however, as the silence of the room was interrupted by a ball of raven haired energy abruptly entered the room.

"Seto!" He said happily, directing his gaze to me.

"Jounouchi! How are you feeling?" He asked happily as he glanced at our clasped hands.

"Good." I replied, feeling embarrassed at the situation.

"What are you doing up?" The elder Kaiba asked, his hand never making a move to release it from mine.

Mokuba smiled, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Its Christmas!" He proclaimed happily.

Kaiba glanced at the clock.

"Its 4 o'clock in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Oh but brother!" Mokuba whined, putting on his cutest face. "I'm not tired anymore!"

Kaiba sighed, using his unoccupied hand to rub his temple. "Ok fine, Jounouchi and I will be down in a minute."

The raved haired boy smiled, hugging his brother around the neck.

"Thank you big brother!" He said happily as he bounded out the door and down the hall.

The CEO then turned his attention to me. I was currently looking down at our clasped hands, Kaiba's last words to Mokuba ringing in my head. . .

Jounouchi and I. . .

"Does it bother you?" I heard him ask noticing my gaze.

"Uh. . . No!" I said abruptly as Kaiba loosened his grip, resulting in me tightening mine.

"I. . . Uh. . ." I blushed loosening my grip, embarrassed at my reaction.

The blue eyed CEO then removed his hand from mine, reaching up to my forehead to check my temperature. I felt myself immediately missing the contact of his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your Christmas Eve. . ." I said and the brunet got up from his chair beside my bed.

"Your fever went down, lets head downstairs now" He said, once again ignoring my apology.

Instead of moving toward the door he stood there for a moment, staring down at me. I in turn stared up at him.

We started for what seemed like forever.

This was a side of Seto Kaiba that I had never seen before. . .

A side that I have only dreamed about.

His eyes weren't cold and heartless. . .

They were warm and caring.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as if having second thoughts.

My mind was reeling. Could this mean what I think it means? Could the great CEO of Kaiba Corporation have feelings for me as well.

"Lets go downstairs, Mokuba is waiting." He repeated as he turned to head toward the door.

Instinctively I grabbed his hand, effectively stopping his movements.

"Kaiba. . . I. . ." Sighing, I looked up into his questioning azure depths.

I looked down avoiding his stare.

What was I going to say?

Kaiba I'm madly in love with you, will you be my boyfriend?

I let go of Kaiba's hand, feeling suddenly sad. I was reading too much into things. This is Seto Kaiba we were talking about here.

Kaiba looked at me quizzically as I got up off the bed and walked to the door, my ever present smile plastered on my face.

"We shouldn't keep Mokuba waiting!"

The CEO stared at me, looking me straight in the eye. . .

Penetrating my mask.

"Jounouchi. . ." He said quietly as he closed the distance between us, wrapped his strong arms around me.

My body froze with shock as it realized what was happening. The man of my dreams was doing something I had only dreamed of him actually doing.

I cautiously retuned the embrace wrapping my arms around him. I was afraid he was going to realize what he was doing and push me away. . .

Saying something like 'Stupid mutt, get your filthy hands off me!'

But that never happened.

I inhaled deeply, taking in all that is Kaiba as my body began to relax, leaning more into him.

Neither of us spoke.

Neither of us wanted to question why.

A long while passed before Kaiba broke the peaceful silence between us.

"Jounouchi. . . I. . ." He said, his voice oddly soft.

I pulled away from him looking deeply into the cerulean depts.

This was no longer the cold hearted CEO that showed no emotion to anyone.

This was now just simply Seto, the man that only Mokuba saw.

The man that everyone knew existed, but no one was lucky enough to see.

His normally cold eyes were filled with unspoken emotion. He looked deep into my eyes, trying to find the right words to say.

It was then that I realized. . .

Something that I never thought could be true. . .

Seto Kaiba had feelings for me as well.

I felt tears of happiness slowly weld up in my eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out I connected my mouth with his own. I need to make sure this was real.

His lips were soft and sweet.

His kiss was gentle and nervous.

It held all of the longing and feeling that I knew mirrored in my own.

I pulled back, my eyes full of unspoken happiness.

"I know." I said watching the relief flow through his face.

I know that you love me.

I suppose that Seto Kaiba has never been good with expressing his emotions and I could tell that he wasn't ready to say it.

Unspoken as it was, I couldn't be happier. I looked back into Kaiba's eyes, his calm demeanor back in place and smiled.

I reached down and grabbed hold of his hand pulling him toward the door.

Mokuba was waiting after all.

As we walked down the long hallway Kaiba stopped and pulled me back to him, engulfing me in another embrace. It was as if he was making sure that I was real. . .

That _this_ was real.

I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes tightly. Part of me still couldn't believe that this was happening.

But as luck would have it

Some dreams do come true.

Well that's all for this story! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
